Revenge is a Dish Best Served
by StarrySky0103
Summary: A new homunculus rises and she holds a grudge against a certain Flame Alchemist. Dante gives her a mission: to gain the trust of the Elrics. Then, and only then, will she be able to get her revenge. But when the time comes, will she be able to betray them and kill Roy... or will her kind and forgiving human side resurface and go against everything the homunculi has taught her? OCx?
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I'm StarySky0103. I'm a new fanfiction author that just started a few days ago. I really hope you guys like my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served...**

_Prologue_

_Fire. Flames. Screams. Shouts. Tears. Pain. Misery. Blood. DEATH._

_ That was all I saw as I looked at my surroundings. The flames licked away at the buildings my people called home. My family and friends cries for mercy were left ignored. My village, where all my most precious memories were created and stored, slowly died away._

_ BANG! BANG! BANG! People in blue shot at wherever they saw movement. The once beautiful scenery was now a bloody battlefield. My hair was dripping with blood, but the scariest thing about that… is that not all of it is mine. I looked up at the leader. The one causing the most destruction. His gloved fingers in a snapping position, always ready to set another building or person aflame._

_ 'He has quite a handsome face,' I thought, 'with his black hair and matching eyes.' Then my eyes narrowed. 'But his _disgusting_ actions ruins the effect. He was about to snap again when his dark eyes met my crimson ones. I opened my mouth to say my last words._

_ "I hate you military people… but I _especially_ hate _you_… Roy Mustang." Then once again, the flames were ignited._

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, did you guys like it? If you like my writing please check out my other two new stories, No Regrets (Prince of Tennis) and My Small World (Vampire Knight)._


	2. Chapter 1: I am Vengeance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Revenge is an act of passion;**

**Vengeance of justice.**

**Injuries are revenged,**

**Crimes are avenged.**

**-Samuel Johnson**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I… Am Vengeance**

"Why is she blond? Shouldn't her hair turn black or brown?"

"I don't know?"

"Hey is she waking up?" My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked at my surroundings and found big, childish eyes staring back at me.

"WAHH!" I shouted and shot up, accidentally bumping heads with the kid in front of me. "Owwww…" I groaned.

* * *

**EARLIER**

MYSTERY P.O.V.

I walked around the dark, stone hallways, searching for a certain room. Dante, my _master_ and _mother_, called for me for some reason. When I finally found the right room, I walked in. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I sense a new homunculus in the area, go fetch her. She would probably be unconscious, so it shouldn't be too hard to get her."

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Lust and Gluttony are on another mission. Sloth and Pride are busy at Central, Wrath is too young and wouldn't go without Sloth anyway. Greed is out of the question, so you are the last option."

"Great, I have to go fetch some stupid new homunculus and I wasn't even the first choice," I said, sarcastically. I walked outside and went into a nearby forest. "Now, where is she?" I heard rustling in the bushes. I slowly walked over, making sure not to startle whatever was there, in case it was my target. I moved the leaves over and found red eyes staring back at me. The girl jumped up and was about to run, but I grabbed her arm before she could. She turned her eyes back at me and I was caught off guard by the pure hate in her eyes. I took in her appearance. What was strange about her is that she had blond hair. Most homunculi have dark hair, but she had blond hair with red strips. The red strips went down her hair like blood, making her look like an innocent girl that was involved in a blood shed. She had bright red eyes to match. It seems like she made her clothes out of leaves and fur.

"Let me go!" I snapped back into reality and tightened my grip on her arm.

"Sorry, kid, but Dante wants to meet you. And I'm not going back empty-handed and have her nag at me." The girl struggled and tried to pull her arm back, but I had it in an iron grip.

"Who the heck are you?" she demanded.

I smirked and said, "The name's Envy and remember one thing: I'm superior to you." Then I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on my right shoulder.

"No, let go of me! This is sexual harassment! HELP! Somebody! RAPE! Someone, help me!" Then she felt a sharp pain on her bottom. "OWW! What was that for, you pervert!" she screamed.

"Do you want me to do it again?! Because if you keep running that fat mouth of yours I will!" She was finally quiet when she noticed she was fighting a losing battle. Thank God! I thought I would have to knock her out. Hmmm, she's awfully quiet. I looked back to her and saw her passed out. "She's as weak as humans," I said, disgusted. Then I saw people. It would seem weird to see a homunculus carrying another homunculus like this, so I shape shifted into an everyday guy and changed the girl's position, so I was carrying her bridal style. As I walked into the town, people stared.

One man came up to me and asked, "What happened to this girl?"

"I found her passed out in the middle of nowhere, so I decided to take her back to my house and see what happened," I lied with a fake smile.

"Oh, you're such a good person. I would love to have a husband like you," a woman said. I shivered in disgust.

"I'm flattered," I said through gritted teeth. When I finally got out of town, I shape-shifted back into my preferred form. I rolled my eyes.

"Stupid, disgusting humans."

* * *

**PRESENT**

BACK TO REGULAR P.O.V.

"Owww…," I groaned. I looked up and saw four people looking back at me. I looked at the one I had bumped heads with. He looked like a child, around 8 or 9. He smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Wrath!" He had long disheveled black hair. What was weird about him was that his right arm and left leg were tanner than the rest of his pale body, but I decided not to ask. Then I made eye contact with that palm tree from earlier.

"You! Where am I?!" Palm tree smirked.

"In our secret hideout."

"Who are you guys?"

"Lust, can I eat her?" a very fat, stupid-looking, bald guy asked. The woman, Lust I suppose, was a beautiful woman with black, wavy hair and an hourglass figure

She answered, "No, Gluttony, she's one of us." One of us? What does she mean by that?" Then as old woman stepped out.

"Oh, so you were successful in your mission, Envy," the woman said.

"Where am I and who are you guys?" I asked, once again.

"You are in our secret hideout. I am Dante and they," she pointed to the four, "are the homunculi." I looked at her confused.

"How stupid can she be?" the Palm Tree, or I guess, Envy said. I glared at him, but he just responded with an arrogant smirk.

"Envy," Dante said in a warning tone. He… or she rolled his eyes. What exactly was he? He was built enough to be a guy, but he was in a skort… a skort! Then Dante continued. "Homunculi are the result of failed human transmutations."

"Human… transmutation?"

"Human transmutation is done with a science called alchemy. Alchemy is the art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. (Got this from the internet) There are three sequences to it. Comprehension, destruction, and reconstruction. The number 1 rule of alchemy is equivalent exchange. _'In order for to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost.'_ If you broke a clock, you could fix it, but you can't make the clock bigger because there isn't enough material for that." I nodded. "Anyway, some alchemists think that they can defy that law and can bring someone back to life… then fail. Instead they lose a physical aspect of themselves like an arm or an organ and on the transmutation circle, is a disgusting creature. Then that foolish alchemist that created you leaves you and I take you in. I feed you Red Stones, which are an incomplete version of the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is very valuable. It can do amazing things… it can defy equivalent exchange." I was silent for a second.

"So, I'm not human?"

"No, you are a body without a soul."

"That's why we want the Stone. To become human," Lust explained.

"How do we obtain the Stone?"

"The Stone is made out of hundreds, thousands of human lives. Homunculi can't perform alchemy, so we must have someone do it for us." Humans… I thought I would be surprised and upset that humans are being killed… But all I felt for them was contempt and hatred. I felt elated at the thought of killing them. Was this a side effect of being a homunculus? Envy smirked.

"I guess you're starting to feel the hatred for those humans."

"Now, what should we name you?" As she said that, a face flashed through my mind. A man… a handsome man… with black hair and onyx eyes to match. He had on a blue uniform and white gloves with some kind of intricate drawing on them. Then I saw him snapping his fingers and fire burst around him. I felt anger boiling within me.

"Roy Mustang…" I whispered. Dante looked up, confused.

"How do you know that name?"

"Roy Mustang…" I looked up, my red eyes glowing. "I _will_ get my revenge." Envy had a smirk of approval.

"Vengeance, that's her new name." Lust smiled.

"It certainly suits her."

"I… am Vengeance."

"Now what exactly did Roy Mustang do to you?"

"I don't really remember my past life,"

Envy scoffed. "Well, duh. Homunculi aren't supposed to remember their past."

"Envy quiet. Go on, Vengeance."

"But I remember _his_ face. He killed my family and friends. He killed my people… He killed _me._ I remember the hate I felt for him. I swore I would get my revenge, even if it was to haunt him as a ghost." I smirked. "But now, as a homunculus, I _can_ get my revenge."

"I'm sorry, Vengeance, but you can't kill the Flame Alchemist. He's vital to our plan."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"But," Dante soothed, "after our mission is complete… you can hurt him, torture him, and most importantly, kill him." My eyes lit up like a little girl in a candy store, making her chuckle. But my good mood was instantly killed by the next words that left her lips.

"You, Vengeance, are going to be partners with… Envy." Silence. Then…

"WHAAT!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, how was it? If you liked it, please REVIEW! Also if you liked my writing, please check out my other two stories, ****_No Regrets_**** (Prince of Tennis) and ****_My Small World_**** (Vampire Knight). Both are OC romance stories.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Elrics

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**The cycle of life goes one direction.**

**Not even alchemy can change that.**

**-Edward Elric**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Elrics**

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

"My god! Quit it! OWW!" Vengeance cried out as Envy hit her with another one of his inhuman punches. Envy had been training Vengeance lately. Surprisingly, she was strong for a beginner, though Envy would never admit it.

"You're so weak. You don't even have a power." Envy continued to throw punches and kicks at her. Then, Vengeance snapped. The smirk on Envy's face vanished when he could no longer see her. "She was just…" Then he felt a sharp pain on his back as he crumbled to the ground. "What the…" He gave another cry of pain as he felt something hit the side of his neck. Vengeance smirked, evilly as she put more pressure on his neck.

"Who's weak now?" Envy grunted and before she knew it, he was right in front of her. "By the way, Palm Tree, I figured out my power," she said and disappeared. A second later, she materialized right next to him. "Transportation and invisibility." Envy was silent. Then his lips twitched upwards.

"Transportation and invisibility, huh… not bad."

* * *

**LATER**

"Hmm, so you have the power to be invisible and transport to other places. Impressive, very impressive. You having that power gives us a great advantage. You would easily be able to break into places and it would practically make you invincible during fights. The opponent can't beat you if he doesn't even know where you are. May I see a demonstration?" Vengeance nodded then disappeared. Envy scowled.

"Did she transport or just become invisible?" Then Dante watched as Envy was pushed down and Vengeance reappeared with a foot on his back and a triumphant smirk.

"Excellent! You will be a great asset." Envy got up and dusted himself off.

"You bitch!" he snarled. Vengeance just laughed. Wrath ran up to Vengeance and stared with a big smile on his face.

"You're so cool, Nee-chan! (Older sister)" Vengeance raised an eyebrow at his familiarity with her.

"Nee-chan?"

"It looks like Wrath is attached to you as he is with Sloth," Dante explained, gesturing to the brown haired woman with a serene, motherly smile on her face. Vengeance just nodded awkwardly. "Anyway, like I said, with your invisibility and transportation, you'll make this mission so much easier."

"Tch, don't get cocky, brat," Envy sneered.

"You're just jealous, _Envy," _was her clever reply.

"They get along well," Lust said.

"Indeed," Sloth agreed, watching the two try to kill each other.

* * *

**LATER**

"Envy. Vengeance. I have a mission for you," Dante said. "First, Vengeance, since you seem to be around their age and since you're a female, I want you to follow Edward and Alphonse Elric and gain their trust."

"What does being female have to do with anything?"

"You can be like a damsel in distress," Envy mocked.

"What do they look like?" she asked, ignoring him. Envy snorted.

"It's impossible to miss them. A shorty in a red trench coat and a giant suit of armor walking around together isn't the most inconspicuous way of traveling. And you could probably just say 'Oh, are _you _the older brother, the _Fullmetal _Alchemist' and he'll be putty in your hands."

"Wait, the shorty is the older one and the Fullmetal Alchemist. And what's with the suit of armor?"

"The Elric brothers were some of the few who thought they could complete human transmutation. They are also on a quest for the Philosopher's Stone, to regain their bodies. Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist because of his automail right arm and left leg. All we have to do is follow them and they'll lead us to the stone. But never forget to hide your Ouroboros tattoo. It is the one thing that reveals your true identity as a homunculus."

"My what?" Dante pointed to the right side of her stomach. She bowed her head to see a red tattoo. The tattoo was a circle formed by a snake eating its own tail. In the middle was three big triangles and around it were three smaller triangles.

"It indicates that you are a homunculus. It should be covered easily. Yours isn't at a place that is shown often, so you should be okay. But make sure to stay on your guard. The Elrics haven't met any of the homunculus yet, but you should keep it covered just in case."

"What wil Envy be doing?"

"He'll be watching over you and giving you assistance when it is needed."

"Oh! Also, another thing about my power."

"Yes?"

"I think that if I hold onto someone, that the person will be able to transport with me."

"Really? Have you tried it out yet?"

"No, but we can try now," she said with an evil smirk.

* * *

"You bitch!" Envy snarled again as he jumped on top of the tall building. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Vengeance smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It wasn't _my _fault that I transported on the top of the building near the edge and that you _happened _to be standing on the right side of me, so when we transported, you were on thin air and fell down. If you were paying more attention, you would have been able to grab onto the edge. And it's not like you'll die from a simple fall like that."

"It doesn't mean I can't feel the pain!"

"Aww, does Envy have a boo-boo? Does he need me to kiss it better for him?" she said in a mocking baby voice. Envy started to growl. Then he smirked as he noticed something.

"That was pretty good." Vengeance tilted her head in confusion. He _wasn't _going to try to kill her? "Now there's something you should know about the Elrics. They're known for being the hero of the people, in short, they are obsessed with saving people. She raised an eyebrow.

"And that's important because…?" His smirk widened. Then with all of his strength, he pushed her off the side of the building. Her eyes widened.

"Envy, I'm gonna kill youuuuuu! AHHHHHHHH!" Vengeance closed her eyes waiting to feel the impact of the concrete. When she felt nothing, she slowly opened her eyes. Her blood-red orbs met worried golden ones.

"Eh?"

"Hey, are you okay?" She blinked. Once. Twice. The boy holding her was short, had golden hair and matching eyes. He wore a red trench coat and next to him was a suit of armor. And if armors could have concerned looks on their face then this one would be wearing it. She looked up to see Envy smirking at her, before disappearing. She gritted her teeth.

_'That jerk! He knew that they would be here and he made me scream like a little girl! I'll get him later.' _Vengeance internally smirked at her thoughts about revenge. She really was suited to be Vengeance.

"Hey?" She was pulled back to reality when she heard his concerned voice. "Are you alright? That would've been a nasty fall."

"U-um, yeah. It would've been, but I'm alright because you were there to catch me. Thanks." An awkward silence filled the air. "A-and… you can put me down now," she said, gesturing to the position that they were in. Edward was carrying Vengeance bridal-style and Vengeance's arms were around his neck. He blushed and gently let her down.

"S-sorry. Anyway, I'm-"

"Edward Elric," I mindlessly said.

"How did you know that?" 'Crap! Think Vengeance, think!' Then she remembered what Envy had told her.

"Because I'm a huge f-fan! Yes, how could I not know you? Edward Elric, hero of the people, the Fullmetal Alchemist! It's an honor to meet you! And he's your little brother Alphonse, right?"

"Yeah, you know a lot about us. But what's your name?"

"My name is… Selene… Selene… Raymond." Vengeance mentally face-palmed. _'Selene Raymond?! That was the best I could think of?!"_

"Oh, that's pretty. So, what were you doing on top of the roof?"_ 'My, what a _curious _boy,' _she thought with gritted teeth.

"Uh, I _love _high places because… I love to be able to see everything. It's such a beautiful view when you can see all that's happening," she explained.

"How did you fall?"

_ 'A palm-tree pushed me!' _"I tripped."

"You should be more careful. It's a good thing we were here." He had a big smile on his face, so he must have been in a good mood because she knew _he _was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"We're glad you weren't hurt," Alphonse added.

"Well, we gotta go. Bye." The two turned to leave.

"Wait!" They looked over to her. "U-um… I heard a rumor. That you guys were on a quest… for the Philosopher's Stone. Their eyes widened.

"How did you know that? Do you know anything about it?" Edward asked, hopefully.

"I just know that it can almost do anything and defy equivalent exchange. I wanted to know… if I could join you."

"What? Why?"

"Um. My mother! She's horribly sick. The doctors don't know what the illness is and I can't even meet her because it's so contagious. Only the most experienced doctors are allowed to be near her. I want the Philosopher's Stone to cure her illness. She's all I have left. My father abandoned me when I was little. My mom is everything to me." _'Whew! I just made my whole life story on the spot. If it's true that the Elrics have a hero complex then they should take pity on me,' _she thought. "Please let me join. I'll let you guys use it first too! I just need anything, I'm desperate."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"How about you let me travel with you for a month and then decide if I'm untrustworthy. If you do then I'll leave without protest," she negotiated.

"What do you think Al?"

"I think we can trust her, Brother."

"…Fine. But if we think you're even a little suspicious, you're leaving."

"Brother! Don't say it so harshly."

"It's fine." Vengeance mentally smirked. _'Hook, line, and sinker.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter! If you liked it, REVIEW!**


End file.
